Annabeth's Birthday Cake Sex Story
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: This is another original story. It's Annabeth's Birthday tomorrow, and Piper is making a chocolate cake, lots of sex and kinky stuff. If you don't like it, then don't read. If you like it, leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1, Percy

Percy had just finished sword training and he was hungry. He made his way down to the mess hall. He walked to the door's and when he entered the room the sight in front of him would've made any male demigod go nuts.

Piper was currently wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and some skinny jeans, as well as an apron. She was making something that involved eggs, flour, milk, chocolate icing, and lots of sugar.

Percy's eyes travelled down to Piper's ass, which oddly enough had traces of handprints on it. He then moved from the doors, and he moved behind the island where there was some cake making materials, and he crouched. He then grunted as he felt his pants rise. (The island is where a stove is, they're common in American homes. It's in the middle of the kitchen, not against the wall.)

Percy's eyes bulged, and he struggled to unbuckle his belt and get his pants and boxers off without making any noise.

He then successfully removed the clothes, and he peeked around the island. He then saw Piper, who was looking at a cookbook, and Percy could see the right side of her body, which included her luscious tits.

He then began to stroke himself, and he saw his member get bigger than when he was having sex with Annabeth. Percy saw her to bite her lip in concentration when a large beeping sound started to go off behind Percy.

Percy, unaware that the pre-heated oven was finished and ready to be used, thought he had caused the beeping noise that had caught Piper's attention.

"Oh goodie, now it's time for you to go in." she said as she picked up the pan and she walked over to where Percy was.

Percy scrambled his belt, pants and boxers, and began to move to not get caught, but he slipped on his pants and he banged his head into the island.

"What was that? Who's there?" Piper said. She then turned the corner and found Percy on the ground groaning and harder, bigger and thicker than Jason.

"Wow, Percy. I mean, what are you doing?" She asked as she opened the oven door and pushed the cake in. She set the time for 15 minutes and hit start. She then turned to face Percy, hands on her hips.

"I was hungry so I came to get some food." he replied.

"So that led to you jerking off with your really really really really thick dick huh?" she replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, not knowing what to say to that.

"Well, I'm baking a cake for your girlfriend, it's her birthday tomorrow after all." she said.

"I know it's her birthday, I already set up an amazing date. I'm gonna get Nico to shadow travel us to Washington D.C. and I'm taking her to the Washington monument and more, since she loves architecture so much. So you might as well just stop with the cake." He said

"Percy, do you like me, be honest." she said as she used charmspeak on him.

"Yeah, a lot, but I love Annabeth too. I really want to fuck you bad. In your mouth and in that pus-" Percy said, then stopped.

"Stand up and stay there Percy, and also, how in the gods does Annabeth get all of that in her?" she asked.

"She manages, but I've never been this big before. Or thick for that matter." he said.

"Wow, wow, woohohoow, Annabeth is such a lucky girl, Jason can never get it up for too long. I want to know, how long do you last with Annabeth?"

"Usually a long time, I once lasted 2 whole hours of straight up fucking." he said proudly with a smile. But then turned puzzled, still unaware as to why he was telling her this.

"Holy shit, 2 fucking hours." She said, eyes wide open.

She then began to stare at his dick and she felt herself get wet, imagining him ramming into her.

"You know Percy, what if the 7 heroes all pitched into help make the cake. And the next day you can take her to D.C.?" she was curious as to what his answer would be.

"I think she would like that a lot." He said as a smile lit up on his face. "How would they pitched in."

"Why don't you just worry about that later, okay Percy." She said as she stepped forward and broke her eye contact, and then looked into his bright green eyes.

"What would you do if I said I wanted you to fuck me, and Annabeth was ok with it?" she asked slightly leaning down, and revealing her cleavage.

"I would pounce on you, and destroy that pussy and that mouth." he said.

She then took another step closer to him, centimeters away from him. She then slowly grasped the head of his sword(not talking about Riptide ;) ) and she stepped up on the tip of her toes and kissed Percy on the lips.

Piper began to stroke Percy who remained still, and she smiled as she felt his cock rapidly pulse in her hand.

"You can move now Percy." she said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, he grabbed her by the ass and picked her up in the air and set her on the island.

He then grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his back, pulling him into her.

He then dragged his hands up from her ass to her tits. She began to quicken her pace with his sword, and she reached to top and pulled down as hard as she could.

Her hand was so small compared to his 8 inch long dick, which was nearly 3-4 inches thick.

She then took off his shirt and then moved her hand back to his dick, while the other made its way to his balls.

"Can I suck your dick, Percy." she said as he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

"Hell yes you can." He said.

She then stopped the kiss, and unwrapped her legs from his bag. She then got off the island, and went between the island and oven. She was horny and wet.

She propped her hands against the island and the oven bar. Percy then moved and shifted his dick in front of her mouth.

She then opened her mouth, and Percy moved a hand into her hair, and propped her head, and he thrusted forward.

He then pulled back and pushed forward. He redid this movement over and over again, slowly entering her mouth further inch by inch. She began to gag as Percy had gotten nearly 5 inches in.

He then moved both hands into her hair, and pushed her closer to him and he moved his hips forward and his last 3 inches vanished in her mouth. He groaned, and he released her head.

His hands moved to where Piper's hands were. He could feel the back of her throat and his hands slipped and he knocked the materials that were on the island.

Percy announced he was close to cumming as several of the empty frosting bags fell onto Piper's head and lap. She then got an idea, and she pulled back and gasped for air.

She then took several gasps of air, and she grabbed the bags and opened it in front of Percy's slobbery dick. She then told him to cum in the bag, and he began to jerk off hard and fast.

Percy then groaned loudly as he stiffened up and he shot out so many ropes of his, hot white sticky cum, that the bag was full within seconds. Piper then closed her hand on his head, to and quickly closed the bag, and then opened up another bag.

Percy then filled up nearly half of the bag. He then groaned and took several deep breaths, and he leaned back against the island.

She then tied up the half full bag, and she stood up. She then put down the bags and stripped naked. She leaned against Percy's sweaty body, and they kissed. They were kissing passionately, and the oven beeped.

She then turned around and got out the cake, and set it on the counter. She then got the chocolate frosting and she squeezed. The chocolate icing came out in a swirly design.

Piper squeezed 3 full bags of chocolate icing into a bowl and she put it in the oven for 7 minutes.

She then turned to face Percy and she moved the tip to her nipples. She walked toward Percy again, and she squeezed it, and the swirly design came out and landed on her nipple, and then moved to her other nipple.

Percy then went down to lick off the icing, and then picked up her and sat her down on the counter.

He pushed her down, and he took the frosting bag. He then squeezed the bag making a line along her body from her neck. He then moved off from her the middle to each nipple, then came back to the middle and went down right above her vagina.

Percy then placed the icing bag and his tongue slowly lapped up all the icing from Piper's body. Percy then took the bag and added droppings onto both of her tits.

He then took another bag, and then squeezed till 100% of both tits were covered in the chocolate cream. He then spent the next 4 minutes polishing off Piper's gorgeous tits.

When Percy finished, he moved back, and he took his still hard cock in his hand and he began to squeeze the chocolate frosting onto his dick.

The oven beeped once again and Percy moved so Piper could take out the now melted chocolate syrup.

She took out the bowl and she got a whisk and she began to grind against Percy. She then whispered to fuck her, which he grabbed her legs and pulled them up and wrapped them around his back.

Her arms were propped on the counter and he slowly rubbed his head into her tight lips. She began to whisk the chocolate syrup around in the bowl.

She muttered something under her breath about the best sensation. She then took a silicone spatula and she dipped it into the chocolate liquid, and she began to slather the cake.

Percy then slowly entered Piper, who wailed so loud, Percy feared that someone had heard them. Thankfully, it was spring, so most people were at school, while the others were in the forests or were training too loud.

"I NEED MY LUBE TO DO THIS PIPER, YOU'RE TOO TIGHT!" he screamed.

He then pulled out as he couldn't fuck Piper without feeling like his dick was going to burn off. She was just simply too tight. She then Percy to come to her, and she finished layering and glazing the cake off with a new 3 inch coated layer.

She then moved the warm cake to the end of the counter, and she tugged Percy, and he understood what she wanted. He then prepped himself for the heat, and he plunged forward, putting a big hole in the cake.

He was surprised to feel that it wan't burning hot, but was simply warm. He began to relax, but then he felt the extreme burning sensation he had expected, when Piper dipped more of the liquified chocolate onto his dick and the cake.

She then told him to pull out, but stay in. She then dribbled more liquid chocolate from the spatula down onto his dick. This time the heat didn't hurt.

She continued to add another layer while he was still inside. She would occasionally cool down the spatula and rub his balls with it.

He then pulled her into a kiss and he began to fuck the cake, going back and forth. He didn't lose his pace, and he then began to stick his fingers in the bowl and slather Piper's pussy area with the warm and sticky substance.

After several minutes of fucking the cake and kissing he began to moan louder and louder. He felt his balls clench up and he came into the cake speeding up his movement to get it all out of him, he then moved out, and then redid the sex position.

This time he shifted to face the mirror doors, so he could see her face. He then moved in, and this time, they both didn't scream. Percy saw Piper's eyes nearly roll back into her head as the sensation was beyond describable. The chocolate had helped a tremendous amount.

He then began to pull out and in, continuously going further in, like the blow job. She then continued to slather the cake, and fill the dick hole caused my Percy. She looked in and she was amazed by how much cum Percy had remade.

She poked a finger and got some and then swallowed it. She then moved up, and she leaned backwards against Percy who was doggystyling her hard.

They kept doing this position for several minutes, until Piper came on his dick. Percy then moved her down onto her back, and he laid on her. He then positioned his dick in front of her gash. He then moved his arms to her ass and he lifted her up only to plunge harder into her.

They continued this fucking for several minutes. He then picked her up, still inside of her, and he shifted everything on the island to the sides. He then got on his back, and continued to fuck her, as she bounced up and down whimpering away. Percy then reached out and groped her tits.

"Well, here's the thing, has Annabeth ever swallowed your jizz before?" she asked as she bounced on his dick.

"Yeah all the time, it's her second favorite thing to eat, the first being chocolate." He said between breaths.

"Well, what if I were to get all the 7 heroes cum, and put them all into different bags like I did to yours. Maybe we'll play a game, I think she will love it" she said.

"OK!" was all Percy could manage, as the chocolate was beginning to dry, and the fucking was getting painful again.

He then sat up and licked her tits up and down, all around, going nuts. He then whispered that he was close to cumming. She got off of him, and she got the half bag, and another bag. She then began to dribble spit onto his dick, and he began to jerk off.

He finally felt himself get close, and she opened both bags wide open and he filled the half bag, and nearly filled up 3/4 of the third bag.

Piper then closed the bags properly and put them in the freezer after he labeled them Percy.

Percy cleaned up and walked out. He gave Piper a kiss before leaving, as well as groping her ass hard. Piper then cleaned herself off from the sweat, and she continued to make the cake.

She hears a knock on the door, and she turns, expecting Percy. But instead it's Leo, who walked in, greeting the others and stopped mid-sentence to point at her hair, which had some cum in it.

"What happened here Beauty Queen?" Leo asked.

Piper wanted to do the present for Annabeth, but how was she gonna do this.


	2. Chapter 2, Leo

Leo stood there waiting for an answer. She looked like she had gone on a windy joy ride with Festus.

Piper strutted sexily towards him, "I was just making a cake. You wanna help me?" she said.

"Hell yeah Beauty Queen, let's do it Leo's style." He said as he grabbed an apron and stood next to her examining the cake.

Piper smiled at Leo and she turned to face the cake too.

Her hand moved between Leo's pants and the apron and she clenched around the obvious boner in his pants, "Mmmm, I like Leo's style." she said.

"Uhh Beauty Queen, what're you doing." He said.

"Well Leo, you see it's a special cake I'm making for Annabeth. I thought she would enjoy it if everyone from the Argo II had a part in this. Don't you want to help?" She said as she started rubbing Leo's dick. She was using her charmspeak but it seemed obvious she didn't need to, Leo wanted this badly.

"Yeah I wanna help, but how?" He said, feeling like he was in heaven right now.

"Why don't you drop your pants and boxers and come here." Piper said, using charmspeak.

"You got it." Leo said and he quickly removed his pants and boxers. His cock was 6 inches long and was very erect. It poked out in his apron and Piper dropped to her knees and she moved the apron aside and she kissed Leo's cock.

She pushed in nearly half of his cock into her mouth before taking in the rest with more ease. After Percy, it was definitely easier to take in a big dick.

She started bobbing and deep-throating Leo's cock and he groaned out loud, his head falling back. Her tongue swirled all around his cock, and she moved it to Leo's sensitive head, and she started spelling out the alphabet with her tongue, tracing the letters out as she teased him. Leo placed his hands on the back of her head and he slammed all the way in and held her there.

Piper started gagging and coughing and he pulled off and twisted her around and took off her clothes quickly. Leo bent Piper and he aimed his slathered cock right at her wet pussy.

He moved his hands to her shoulders and he thrusted forwards and pulled her into him and he slammed deep inside, eliciting a loud moan from Piper.

His balls slapped her stomach as he rammed his dick repeatedly into her pussy and he rocked her body around, he pulled her up and wrapped a hand around her throat while his other hand started playing with her clit as he fucked her.

Piper gasped as Leo fucked her, played with her and choked her simultaneously. It wasn't long until Piper had an orgasm that shook her whole body and Leo grinned at her as her juices spilled out onto Leo's dick.

He pulled out and turned her around and started snacking on Piper's magnificent tits.

"Someone's hungry." Piper said between moans.

"Hey what can I say... Fucking takes a lot out of me. Gotta eat if I want to keep doing this, and believe me. I do." Leo said as he bit her nipple tightly while pinching the other.

"Oh God! Yes!" Piper yelled out.

Leo stepped back and he starred at her tits, and Piper grabbed one of the bags of chocolate icing and she got on her knees. She looked at Leo and she licked the tips of his dick before squeezing the icing out in a line on his dick.

She squeezed another layer of icing again, until the top half of Leo's cock had frosting on it. Piper put the icing bag on the table and quickly got to work and she wrapped her tits around his chocolate covered cock.

Leo started pumping his dick and the icing rubbed around on her tits and he help but speed up his thrusting. He thrusted his dick and the head popped up between Piper's tits, and Leo grabbed the icing bag and squeezed some out on the tip, and guided Piper's head down onto it.

She engulfed it between her lips and she suckled on it. Her tongue and lips sent sensations throughout Leo's body. He sped his thrusting faster and Piper started using her tongue to tease Leo's head.

Several minutes later, Piper's tits were covered with the chocolate icing and Leo pulled his cock out and stuffed it in her mouth. She cleaned the last bit of the icing off of his dick, and Leo grabbed her and pushed her back against the counter and he started cleaning her tits.

He started cleaning Piper's tits, and she moaned as he licked and bit her nipples. It wasn't long before he finished cleaning the icing off of her tits and Leo grinned as he grabbed Piper's legs and wrapped them around his back.

He moved his hands to Piper's hips and he slammed into her, going all the way in. Piper moaned loudly as Leo ravished her pussy with his cock. He pulled back and rammed forward and he loved every moment of it. He'd always had a crush on Piper, but she was dating Jason so he never made a move. But now, she wanted him, and he was going to give her everything he had.

After a while, he pulled out, unhooked her legs and flipped her over on her stomach. He aimed his cock right at her ass and he slapped it several times. Leo grinned impishly as he pushed into Piper's asshole.

He fucked her slowly at first, but he sped up a while, fucking her with the same force he had used on her pussy. He moved his hand around to her front and he started playing with Piper's pussy, as he fucked her. Leo's other hand moved around and wrapped around Piper's throat, and he started choking her out.

Piper gripped the edge of the counter as Leo fucked her, it was all she could to do to not fall. He was pleasuring so much, it was hard to stand. Piper had an orgasm seconds later and her juices spilled out onto Leo's fingers, and he pulled out and turned her around. She watched as Leo licked his fingers and tasted her juices.

He then pushed Piper on top of the counter and onto her back. Leo opened her legs and brought her knees to her chest, and he climbed on top of Piper. He moved so her ankles rested on his shoulders, and he quickly pushed into her with ease as gravity helped.

He used his hands to prop his body up, and Piper used her right hand to play with her pussy, while her other hand played with her tits. Leo slammed into her pussy and with thrust caused Piper's amazing tits to juggle around.

When they got used to the position, Leo started choking Piper with both hands, and Piper came all over his cock. Leo pulled out and told her he was close to cumming, to which Piper grabbed an empty icing bag and she opened it for Leo.

Leo jerked his cock fast and within seconds, he shot his load into the bag, filling it up all the way. Leo was breathing hard when finished his load and Piper tied the bag and labeled it. She licked Leo's bulbous head, taking in the last bit of cum, before she stood up and stored the cum for later. She started putting her clothes back on when Leo grabbed her and he started to fuck her mouth without any warning.

Piper relaxed her face, and Leo looked down at Piper and he kept going. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and got an idea. He got down on his knees and he flipped Piper's body around, and he moved her thighs onto his shoulders, and Piper hung upside down, Leo wrapped an arm around her to keep her body from falling.

His other hand moved Piper's head to his cock, and he slammed it in with force. Leo grabbed Piper's hair to control her head and he thrusted his hips and used her head to deepthroat his cock into her mouth. Leo tilted his head down and started eating out Piper at the same time. Leo managed to keep fucking Piper's mouth for ten minutes, in that time, Piper had an orgasm and she was about to have another one.

Leo's tongue was working nonstop and he felt his balls swell up. Judging by Piper's moans, Leo knew how close she was to orgasming and he slammed his cock into her mouth and held her there as he nibbled her pussy, getting her off the edge, and they both came at the same time.

Leo shot his cum into Piper's mouth and his balls emptied. He released her head and set her down gently. Piper swallowed some cum before depositing the rest into an empty icing bag. She laid there as she gasped for breath, and when she caught it, she started getting her clothes back on. She turned to thank Leo, but was surprised to see that he had left already.

She labeled the bag, and put it for later.

"Who's next?" She asked as the door opened and her question was answered.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Jason asked as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
